


灰烬（上）

by Thermo_123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thermo_123/pseuds/Thermo_123
Summary: 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小妈文学
Relationships: James Potter/Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	灰烬（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 之前在mp开的头，隔了许久修改了一下（咕咕咕）发在这里自己爽一下，下半部分写完再发哈哈哈哈哈

Harry Potter记得他第一次面对面见到Sirius Black的时候。

那是一个无忧无虑的十六岁的无聊夏季的早晨——周六。  
餐桌对面坐着他名义上的父亲——James Potter。时光没有给这位年仅四十的Potter族长留下明显的痕迹。自律到变态的作息和保养让James看起来不到三十岁。多金，幽默又英俊，也难怪在他可怜的母亲Lily Evans去世不到三年的时间，这个家庭有了新的侵入者。

“Sirius Black.”  
男子有些病态的消瘦，声音低哑，五官俊朗，带着些桀骜。烟灰色的眼睛，却带着厌世的神色，直白地透露着自己发自内心的不耐烦，以低空飞过的合格礼仪快速瞥了他一眼。  
Harry放下了餐具，手指垂下轻轻摩擦了一下他铺在腿上的餐巾，彷佛沾上了什么脏东西一般。  
入侵Potter祖宅的青年没有将这个小狮子的敌意放进眼里。男子踏着轻快的脚步快速接近了James，亲密地侧过了首，吻在了James的侧颊上。他耳边的墨色卷发也没能在这个亲密的动作下柔化他的气质，当他抬眸和Harry对视并露出冷笑的时候，整个人仿佛像是从污水里捞出来的利器一样让人心悸的颓丧和黑暗。

——或许是个瘾君子。Harry恶意地想到。当然，瘾君子，不然怎么会看上他亲爱的父亲——无非是钱财动人。

Sirius Black似是读出了Harry内心恶意的诽谤，挑了挑眉毛便移开了视线。他不以为意地拉开了椅子坐在了James Potter的身边，这时Harry便看到了Sirius在看向自己的爱人的眼神。那双烟灰色的眸子里终于泛出了涟漪甚至有些挑逗的调皮神色。

“Harry，Sirius将是Potter家的第二任夫人。”James说，语气平铺直叙，是没有丝毫委婉的通知，“以后他将是你的继母，所以希望你对他能够有足够的尊敬。”

这句话里有浓浓的警告意味。自然，当Harry Potter这个被各种八卦报纸钟爱的绯闻男孩热衷于睡自己父亲的老情人并让他们走投入路常常以死亡结束娱乐版面的时候，再不怎么在意这些风流韵事的父亲也会警告长子的手脚这次不要伸得太长。

Harry很没有贵族礼仪地将勺子扔在碗里，勺子在碗里转了两圈，发出了清脆的声音。酷似他父亲面容的年轻面庞露出了被挑衅的愤怒。

而话题中心的Sirius眼神在触及Harry的时候平静无波。

“我不是为了James的钱财，小Potter.” Sirius为James动作自然地剪了雪茄后开口——动作熟练，这个动作他一定已经做过许多次了——Harry还注意到了他的继母的唇有些丰厚。  
“如果你还有正常人的判断能力，你就会知道我是个货真价实的男人，没有子宫，你的位置十分稳固——事实上，在和你父亲领证之前我早早就签署了法律文件，我除了和你父亲有婚姻关系之外，婚前财产——换言之，Potter家的任何东西都不会是属于我的。我甚至不拥有你们的姓。”

Sirius的言语带着干巴巴的讽刺，一时之间Harry也不明白他到底是在说正话还是反话。  
“哧”地一声，男子划开了手中的火柴，白色的烟雾袅袅，桀骜的男子温顺地前倾身子为James点燃了雪茄。James伸手轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，点了点头，像是在称赞他做得很好。

“你也不必在你父亲面前掩饰你对我的恶意，因为我对你也毫无好感。”Sirius说，“我没有办法和你和平相处，因为你的存在让我嫉妒James曾经拥有过别人。事实上，你已经十六岁，我认为你完全可以在别的地方住。”

“我不会把这里让给一个来路不明的婊子的。”Harry压低了声音说道，“我母亲才去世三年，没有人可以在她曾经睡过的榻上再次安眠。”  
James的神情震怒，似乎是要训斥Harry。Sirius伸出食指轻轻按了按James的唇瓣，于是Harry就看见他的父亲的怒火像是被针扎了的气球一样消失不见。  
“我为什么会想睡另外一个婊子的床？”Sirius的表情是假惺惺的讶异，带着不耐烦，“我有自己的床，小Potter.”

Harry记不清最后这场交锋是怎么结束的，因为他日后和这位脾气不好的继母有了太多次的交锋。有的时候是他赢，更多的时候是他输。

我会等你露出尾巴的。Harry记得他像蛇一样对着他的继母这样嘶嘶。不管是一年，三年还是五年。  
一个地痞混混，吸毒前科的辍学者，怎么会死心塌地的爱上一个恰好是多金的花花公子的大了他近十岁的老头？  
而被他恶语相向的继母毫不介意地将他手心里的花束恶狠狠地打进了他的怀里。  
“希望这种传统是对的，下一个接到新娘花束的人会是下一个结婚的人。”他的继母在婚礼上厌烦地抬高了下巴，“Get a fucking life, loser Potter, piss off. Its my fucking wedding.”

而他的父亲James Potter只是有些头疼地保持着微笑，惩罚式地拍了拍他继母的屁股。于是他的继母就像是在一瞬间被按了奇怪的开关，面颊泛红地瞪了James一眼。

他的屁股真他妈翘。Harry想，不知道是恶意还是嫉妒地评价，真是被男人肏出来的屁股。

他究竟爱他什么？Harry不止一次地想。这个句子里的第一个“他”的代指和第二个“他”的代指位置经常互换。  
于是往日里作风同他风流老爹一般的坏男孩Harry Potter突然热爱起了按时回家，八卦报纸为此销量不佳，叫苦不迭。  
Harry看到他一向缺乏耐心的父亲富有耐心地扶着眼镜教Sirius字句和书写，甚至是钢琴。父亲的言语轻柔，伴随着太多的吻和抚摸。Harry偶尔会偷偷摸摸翻看Sirius的作业本，即便Sirius总是学不会贵族用的复杂花体，他不得不承认Sirius的确很聪明——他究竟为何辍学？他之前的学校成绩又怎么会那么惨不忍睹？  
Harry也看到一向对外毫无笑意的继母在车库里和James大笑闹腾，拿着扳手教他一向嫌弃油污的父亲如何改装机车。又或者是耐下性子苦大仇深，用那双随随便便就能拧断人胳膊的手搅拌蛋浆，只为了做会一个他父亲爱吃的甜点。  
好吃极了。James这样说，吃得一干二净。  
Harry吃了一口之后却差点吐出来。  
这他妈的一定是爱情了。

而这一切戛然而止，因为James Potter死了。

戏剧性地死在万圣节的夜晚，在Potter家族敌对家族的恶意设计之下。  
二十一岁的Harry Potter没来得及完全吸收这巨大的噩耗，咬着牙接过了Potter家族的事业，还没有来得及动手报复设计他父亲的凶手，三个月后，在他父亲去世后的阴沉着脸发了疯的继母就已经亲手手刃了Riddle家的长子。

“他已经疯了。”Harry站在法庭上为他的继母辩护，“他深爱着我的父亲，这一切都太过刺激他，他的精神早已不正常——”  
“我没疯。”他的继母穿着高龄的黑色风衣，却遮不住他被绷带缠绕的修长的脖颈——Riddle的长子硬生生从这个疯子的脖子上咬了一块肉下来。  
“我没疯。”他重复，可惜声音嘶哑难听——他的嗓子早已在这三个月的痛苦嘶嚎中撕裂了太多次。  
James的死亡似是让他回到了Harry第一次见到他的时候，过分消瘦，烟灰色的眸子里红丝遍布，浑身散发着厌世，黑暗又带着颓丧的气质。  
Harry顿了顿，等待Sirius的可怜形象收割了陪审团的同情心之后才继续沉稳开口。  
“我这里有医师的证明——”  
“我没疯。”Sirius强调，愤怒地站了起来，黑色的衣领比对着他苍白的面颊让人觉得更是弱不禁风，他的脖颈上的绷带被他的愤怒带动，随着呼吸鼓胀了些许，有些神经质地小动作更是彰显这个人的精神早已在三个月前的悲剧面前彻底崩塌。

不管是哪个律师替他选了今天的这身衣服，Harry都由衷得感谢他。英俊，消瘦，有着悲惨的故事背景，神经质又引人怜爱的未亡人，陪审团会偏爱Sirius Black的，毫无疑问。

“——不管如何我们都为Riddle家族的长子的意外而感到悲伤——”  
（“意外？是我杀了他。”继母在压低了声音说，言语中的愉悦毫不遮掩，随即被律师捣了一胳膊肘子。）  
“——这是一场真正的悲剧——”  
（“我只恨我捅到第十三下的时候他就已经说不出话了。”继母继续小声地说，还露出了他森白的牙齿。）  
“——但是我恳请法官大人和陪审团，我的继母早已在三个月前的我父亲的悲剧打击下丧失了神志，他已经疯了——况且他这样瘦弱，怎么会是凶手？——”  
“我没疯——”Sirius想要站起来，却被律师狠狠地按在了椅子上。

“那么，Black先生——你为什么要杀Tom Riddle？根据目击者，你们当时有了一个简单的对话。”法官问。

Harry的手心出汗，控制着自己不去太过殷切地看他的继母。  
Sirius在律师的帮助下晃晃悠悠地站了起来。男人站直了之后，陪审团的人又窃窃私语了起来。Harry知道他们是怎么想的，他的想法和他们同出一辙——当Sirius站起来的时候，他消瘦的模样就显得愈发惊人。  
Sirius的眼珠转了转，空洞的眼神锁在了法官身上，似乎是过了一会儿才明白了法官的问题。

“我为什么杀Tom Riddle？”他像是觉得好笑，甚至露出了一个时常会在James面前展露的孩子气、又带着些恶意的挑逗的笑容，眉目一敛，些许冰冷又张狂的媚色便透着微红的眼角散开，“我问他，喂，James是不是你杀的？”  
“Riddle那个杂种，他说是的。”  
“然后——然后怎么着？”继母顿了顿，之前恶意的神情瞬间从他的面庞上消失地无影无踪，“Riddle凑近我，他的唇亲吻着我脖子后面，然后他的手指摸着我的腰，顺着我的背脊向下滑，像James喜欢对我那样。”  
Sirius又顿了顿，露出了笑容。  
“——然后？我忘了，他开始往我的刀上撞，他撞了整整十三次，我问他：真的是你杀的吗？真的吗？Really? Are you serious？”  
“I'm Sirius, so he can't be serious, right? Did he kill James? Or ... did I killed James?”  
Sirius的身体开始剧烈颤抖，像是戒断反应的瘾君子一般，嗓子里发出了困兽一般的哀泣和嚎叫。

“I KILLED HIM, I FUCKING KILLED HIM.”

Sirius Black在法庭上晕了过去。法庭中有了片刻的混乱。在其他人看来却只是在坐实可怜的Sirius Black精神早已失常这件事情，跟James Potter以往被抛弃的许许多多情人们一样。没人把他的陈述当回事儿。  
明面上James死于一场意外，明面上Riddle也是死于一场意外。法官不想趟这个浑水，姓Potter的人不想，姓Riddle的人也不想。  
这事情没人想扯清楚。  
Harry爱怜地看着病床上蜷缩成一团的Sirius。  
只有这个人想为他的爱人讨回利息，外表看起来威风凌凌，行为怪诞乃至像个疯子。  
实则只是一个无家之犬。

Sirius Black被宣判无罪，大报小报铺天盖地都在宣传这件事情。照片上无疑都是当晚被捕的满脸疲惫的英俊的有神秘感的年轻寡夫，又或者是他在法庭上对峙律师的愤怒神经质（又动人）的照片，特写甚至是泛红的眼眶，甚至能看到泪水就要在下一秒决堤。

——令人心碎。  
他们评论道。  
——失去爱情的可怜孩子。我真想拥抱他，告诉他一切都会没事的，时间会治愈这些。  
他们的母性大发。  
——只是可悲的意外，但是一个精神失常的人不该被宣判死亡。Sirius Black需要治疗。  
他们冷静分析。

Harry合上了报纸。他上了楼梯，将钥匙插进他父亲的卧室门锁里。  
门咔哒一声开了。  
他的继母冰冷的目光向他扫来。眼下的青灰表明这个人又或许是一夜未眠。  
Sirius Black被拘束服牢牢地捆绑在床上。他的嘴里被塞了东西免得他又一次发狠咬断自己的舌头。

“像只疯狗一样。”哈利情不自禁地伸手抚摸他继母消瘦的面颊，“漂亮的疯狗。”  
——现在属于我自己的，漂亮疯狗。


End file.
